A Mother's Love
by Incara
Summary: The Doctor was a lonely man. Anyone with eyes could see that. Even as a child he was alone. He had always been alone. But somewhere out there, his mother had been protecting him: her only and most loved child. But sometimes, protecting someone ment leaving them behind. Rated T for safety probably will have some violence later on


I do not own any characters associated with Doctor Who and I certainly have no rights to anything BBC. Please enjoy the story,

**A Mother's Love**

"Reverse"

Fidgeting with a broken wire on the console of the TARDIS, the doctor waited for his companions to rejoin him on the main deck. Ever since the realization, a rather awkward one, that the two had conceived their child in his ship he had become anxious about the two having private time away from him. The last thing he needed was another Time Lord-human-thingy running around the universe. It wasn't that having River for company was a bad thing; it just made things a lot more complicated for him. He hated complications.

Laughing echoed from one of the corridors and soon the two appeared at one of the many doors of the control room. The Doctor raised his eyes to them and watched them carefully as they pressed their lips together. Rather childishly the doctor pulled one of the levers and the TARDIS roared to life with a rather large tremor. The couple instantly separated and latched on to what ever they could. The Doctor let a smile slip onto his face before he shouted, "So where to? If you don't mind I have quite the list of places I would just love to see. So many worlds to see, and just not enough time. Well, plenty of time for me, not so much for you. Maybe you two should choose after all. I mean, it seems rude to take the choice."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows and shouted over the rumble of the TARDIS, "Rude? Rude?! You're trying not to be rude after what you just did? Seems kind of hypocritical, don't you think?"

The Doctor roared in laughter, "Yes then. Off to Hypoc. But next stop is my choice!"

Pulling levers and pushing buttons, the TARDIS gave another lurch before shaking to a stop. Rory let out a loud sigh as he released his death grip on the railing. Amy raced down the stairs and jumped in front of the Doctor as he made his way to the door. "Were you even listening to me? I didn't say I wanted to go to Hippo."

"Hypoc." The Doctor corrected grinning.

"I don't care. Aren't you going to even apologize?" Amy frowned.

"Apologize? What on Gallifrey for? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I Rory?" The Doctor looked to the still-shaken Rory.

"I-"

"Exactly. See? Rory agrees." The Doctor slid his away around Amy and put his hand on the door.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, her Scottish accent heavy in her words, "You stop being such a… such a kid. You've acted this way since River disappeared and I'm tired of it. We all miss her doctor. We're her parents if you haven't forgotten. And by the way, I know you know what happened to her. I'm not going to ask because I probably don't want to know and you probably won't tell us the truth any way. But please, stop with all this nonsense."

"Nonsense?" The Doctor retorted, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Doctor wrapped his fingers around the door handle and with a quick tug, the doors shot open. World outside was a stunning aquamarine color. The sky, the grass, everything was some sort of blue. Even the eyes of the young woman standing on the opposite side of the door were a magnificent blue. Quickly the woman placed her hands on the Doctor's temples and whispered, "Time Lord."

Without warning both the doctor and the woman collapsed in the entrance of the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a low moan and the doors slammed shut. Amy and Rory race towards the two. Any was only a few feet from them when she pulled up short. A golden dust started to float about the Doctor's body. When his entire body was enshrouded with the stuff it stared to moved up towards the Doctor's temples and into the hands of the strange woman. "What are you doing to him?"

Amy raced forward and began tugging on the woman's arms in an attempt to severe her connection to the Doctor. But it was no use. The woman, too began to glow, but the glow wasn't coming from her but from the energy that she was absorbing from him. Now Rory was as her side and also trying to separate the two. But it all seemed to be quite in vain. Without any sudden warning, there was a bright flash and Amy's and Rory's sight was impaired for a short time.

When they could finally see, what met their eyes was horrifying. Two people still lay on the floor: one the woman and the other a strange man they had never seen before. This time, when Amy tried to separated the two, the woman's hand easily fell to the side. She gathered the strange man in her arms and let tears slowly roll from her eyes. She took in every inch of him. The tan jacket and cloths the man wore were the same the Doctor had been wearing but they hung loosely around his frame. This new man was thin: impossibly thin. His face was thin too but was handsomely angled. The most noticeable thin about this man, however, was how his messy, brown hair seemed to defy gravity. Amy shook the man slightly and whispered, "Please, please wake up."

She almost called him Doctor but somehow she stopped herself. Somehow she didn't know who this man was; maybe he wasn't the Doctor. He eyes opened slightly. Deep, chocolate irises stared up at her for a moment before the man coughed, "Well that was interesting. Wasn't it, Pond?"

Amy choked a laugh through her tears and asked slowly, "What did she do to you?"

The man groaned as he tried to sit up. He closed his eyes as he gave up and said, "Strange, not felt like this for awhile. Really weak. You wouldn't have food on you, would you?"

Amy smiled, "Sorry. I don't exactly carry around fish fingers and custard."

The man frowned slightly and responded, "Not quite what I had in mind, Pond. I know I ate that once, but that combination just seems absolutely repulsive right now."

The redhead frowned. The Doctor had never refused that before. Well, at least not the doctor she knew. She pushed back a stray brown hair from his forehead and whispered, "You're not you."

The man flashed a smile. A bright dashing smile that would have made her melt if she wasn't so in love with Rory. He pulled himself up slowly and stood. He wobbled for a moment as he looked at his hand. Seemingly panicking, he stumbled towards the main consul and looked into a slightly cracked mirror. Instantly his face clouded with a mix of absolute fear and absolute elation. He turned and looked at the unconscious woman at the door and asked quietly, "Just what did you do to me?"

Amy swallowed as she realized that the Doctor was just as confused as she was. But there was something in that look that he gave himself that made her think that he wasn't as upset about the change as she was. The Doctor slid a hand through his hair and blinked. "Old body. Old mind." He finished with a slight smiled, "Old hair. "

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Rory finally piped in. He was holding the head on the woman on the floor and checking her vitals.

"Well…" The Doctor thought for a moment, "You know how I told you that I can regenerate into a new body when the old one dies?"

Amy nodded, not exactly liking where this was leading.

"Somehow, this woman has reversed one of my regenerations. This is how I looked, oh say, only hours before I first met you Amy."

Amy stopped a moment to take the Doctor in again. It took her a moment to accept that this was her Doctor. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, is that a bad thing? Are you in trouble because of it?"

"No. Not that I can tell." The Doctor stretched his new-old body and finished in a hushed tone, "You know I never really wanted to change. I didn't want to go."

Amy pondered what he said for a moment before Rory interrupted her train of thought. In a loud shout he screamed, "Doctor, come her quick."

The Doctor stumbled back towards the door and sat next to the woman. "What?"

Rory looked at him with a distraught expression. "Two hearts. She has two hearts."

The doctor furrowed his brow and looked at the woman closely. A dulled pain in his chest reminded him: reminded him of who she was. The TARDIS moaned as it recognized its old master. The Doctor stood and turned his back on the woman. He turned his back on her as she did to him when he was young. After hundreds of years the hate he felt for her still felt new: A hate for the mother that had abandoned him.

Just a spur of the moment idea. I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I will continue the story. I know where I would like to go with it, but I always have problems getting stories to the point I want them too. Pardon for any errors. I've noticed I like to talk in fragmented sentences. Review if you would like, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Enjoy your day.

-Incara-


End file.
